From Hero to Eternity
From Hero to Eternity is episode number 1.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Splendid must be more dedicated on his job than washing his clothes. (Part 1) If only Splendid hadn't melted the snowball... (Part 2) Should Splendid save the town from a giant snowball or finish doing his laundry? (DVD) Plot The episode begins with Cuddles and Giggles having a friendly snowball fight on a calm wintry day. Giggles throws a snowball at Cuddles but misses. Cuddles throws his snowball at Giggles, which successfully hits her on the face. In retaliation, Giggles prepares another snowball. Unbeknownst to her, a pointed rock gets stuffed into her snowball, and when Giggles chucks it, the point faces forward. The snowball ends up hitting Cuddles' face, dead center. At a laundromat, Splendid is seen doing his laundry. Also at the laundromat are Pop and Cub. Back at the snowball fight, Giggles felt concerned when she sees Cuddles not moving, and when she goes to check up on him, it turns out the pointed rock is now jabbed in his right eye, making Cuddles bleed profusely. Seeing this, Giggles begins calling out for help. Hearing Giggles' cries for help, Splendid quickly deposits his money into the washing machine and dashes out to investigate. He arrives to find a panic-stricken Giggles standing over Cuddles, now motionless body. Splendid begins giving Cuddles mouth to mouth. After a couple failed attempts, Splendid decides to use his super breath. But due to the amount of air Splendid deposited, Cuddles blows up like a balloon up to the point where his body completely bursts. The resulting shock-wave was so powerful, the surrounding trees get knocked down, and Cuddles organs are scattered all over the place. Splendid places his ear next to Cuddles ribcage, and when he doesn't hear a heartbeat, Splendid mourns over Cuddles' death by closing his eyes, and uses some of Cuddles detached body skin to cover his face. Cuddles' explosion has also knocked Giggles to her back and ruptured her eardrums, throwing off her balance and vision. Splendid runs to her and happily pats her on the head before taking off. The wobbly Giggles stumbles over the the edge of a cliff and falls off, onto a snowy slope below, picking up snow as she rolls. The snowball that is forming and increases as she rolls down the slope approaches Petunia and Toothy who are building a snowman. Splendid hears the rumbling of the snowball and rushes to block the snowball from hitting them. Unfortunately, he misses the snowball and Petunia and Toothy get caught up in it. Splendid flies after the snowball, using his eye lasers to try and melt it. This, however, only succeeds in splitting the snowball in two and cutting Toothy and Petunia in half. The snowball halves roll down two different paths, leaving Splendid with double the work. He takes care of one half of the snowball by picking up a tree, which holds a treehouse where Nutty and Sniffles play checkers, and uses it as a baseball bat to knock the snowball away. This lands on Handy's freshly shoveled driveway. He angrily kicks the side of his house, which detaches a sheet of ice from the roof, which slices off the top part of Handy's head. Splendid resets the tree in the ground, but the force of his swing caused Nutty and Sniffles to be splattered all over the treehouse's walls. Splendid is then about to punch the other half of the snowball to oblivion, when he hears the washing machine his clothes are in buzz. Abandoning his cause, he flies back to the laundromat, where Cub has climbed into Splendid's clothes basket for fun. Splendid flies in, piles his clothes in the basket, and tosses everything from the basket into the dryer, not noticing Cub. He puts some change in the dryer and flies off, annoying Pop for flying so quickly. Elsewhere, Lumpy drives a tank truck along the highway, when he sees the other half of the snowball in his rear view mirror. Lumpy waves the snowball, indicating it can pass him, and then begins cursing the snowball out. He suddenly finds his truck being lifted off the ground by Splendid. Splendid flies to the outskirts of a city where the snowball is headed and throws Lumpy's truck to the ground, crushing the lower half of Lumpy's body beneath the truck. Splendid uses his eye lasers on the truck, causing it to explode and send the upper half of Lumpy's body flying into space. The snowball rolls onto the truck and is melted by the fire from the explosion. This, unfortunately, causes the town to flood. To get rid of the excess water, Splendid drills a hole in the ground to allow the water to drain. The water level quickly drops, but citizens are sucked into the whirlpool of water that flows down the hole. Luckily, the water stops flowing before Giggles is sucked in. Splendid flies down and again pats Giggles on the head, who bids him farewell as he flies away. The ground begins rumbling and Giggles looks into the hole, only to have lava fly out and burn her head. She runs away as lava begins flooding the town. Giggles ends up running off a cliff, and forming a new snowball as she rolls down another slope. Back at the laundromat, Splendid collects his clothes, but is confused when he sees all of his whites are now red. He looks in the dryer to see Cub's blood, organs, and hat all over the interior of the dryer. Acting nonchalantly, Splendid flies out of the laundromat, once again annoying Pop. Moral "It all comes out in the wash!" Deaths #Cuddles gets a rock jabbed in his eye accidentally by Giggles, and when Splendid performed mouth-to-mouth on him, his super breath made him explode, scattering his body parts all over the place. #Petunia and Toothy are sliced in half by Splendid's eye laser, Toothy vertical, and Petunia horizontal. #The top half of Handy's head is sliced in half when a sheet of ice falls on him. # Sniffles and Nutty are splattered against their tree house's walls, crushing them. #The top half of Lumpy's body is shot off into space, where he either dies of blood loss or a lack of oxygen. #Flaky, Russell, The Mole, Cro-Marmot, Lifty and Shifty fall into a whirlpool and get burned by a geyser of lava. #Giggles possibly dies when her head is burnt. (Debatable, as the new snowball she formed could have put the fire on her head out')' #Cub is torn apart in a dryer. Goofs #When Splendid puts his clothes into a washer, he uses one at the end of a row. When he returns, he retrieves his clothes from the washer next to the end of the row. Similarly, he puts his clothes in a dryer next to the end of the row. But when he retrieves his clothes, the dryer is at the end of the row. #When Giggles approaches the injured Cuddles, neither his tail nor his scarf are seen. When angle switches to show the barely conscious Cuddles, his tail and scarf are visible so that they should have been seen in the previous shot. #When Cuddles explodes and Splendid runs to the injured Giggles, Cuddles' blood and organs are nowhere to be found. #When Giggles is first injured, her left eardrum is hanging from her ear. After she is rescued from the giant snowball, her right eardrum is hanging out. #After Cuddles' body explodes, there is only level ground surrounding the area. When Giggles stumbles off a few seconds later, however, she takes a few steps and falls off a cliff which wasn't shown in the overhead view after the explosion. #Since Giggles formed the snowball, she should be in the very center. Somehow, when Splendid cut the snowball in half with his laser vision, Giggles isn't harmed at all, as she somehow ended up on the side of the snowball. #In scenes where you can see the divided Petunia and Toothy, one of the body's skulls is blank on both sides (no nostrils or eye-holes). #Based on the way Splendid was holding the tree when he was using it to swing at one of the snowball halves, Splendid's hands are not holding it correctly. #The sheet of ice that kills Handy has no blood on it. #A sheet of ice cutting Handy's head in half is impossible; hence HTF breaking the laws of physics. ## Also in that same scene, the sheet of ice was slanted at an angle when it fell off the roof, and it should have cut Handy's head at that same angle, but instead, it cut Handy's head at a supplementary angle. (180 degrees). #Everything that was in the tree house excluding Nutty and Sniffles' corpses disappeared after Splendid returned the tree where he found it. #The tools on Handy's tool belt change places once. #When the snowball rolls toward town, it heads straight down a snowy hill. When the scene returns, the snowball is on a road. Similarly, the snowball is now headed in the opposite direction. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change several times. #Lumpy is inside the truck when Splendid smashes it into the ground, but somehow he appears under it soon after it crashes. #When Splendid hits the tanker truck with his laser vision, it makes giant explosion, but back on land everything seems to be normal, as there is no giant crater, whatsoever. #At the end when Splendid is taking out his laundry which have turned red, there are windows which only show the snow outside, but none of the lava. Although, the laundrette could have been near where Giggles, with her head on fire, fell and caused another giant snowball, in which the lava hasn't got to yet. #Lumpy shouldn't of been able to scream in space. This would later occur to Cuddles in Blast from the Past. #Giggles is more of a Starring character. #When Splendid was running towards Giggles after her ears rupture, if one notices, his eyes change directions. Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun of the 1953 Best Picture winner, From Here to Eternity. ** One weird fact about this episode is that there are no similarities at all to the movie, similar to This Is Your Knife, which is named after a 1950s TV show called This Is Your Life. * This episode aired along with The Wrong Side of the Tracks and And the Kitchen Sink.''The alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "One Foot in the Grave." Cuddles, Giggles, Flaky, Lifty, and Shifty appear in all 3 of these episodes. Additionally, Cuddles, Giggles '(debatable) ' Lifty and Shifty die in all three, while Flaky dies twice. *Although David Winn replaced Lumpy some time ago, this was his first time voicing Splendid. *This is one of the four episodes where Splendid is not responsible for every death in this episode, the other three are Wrath of Con, See What Develops and Mirror Mirror. *As hinted in this episode, Pop might not be fond of Splendid, as he looks somewhat annoyed when Splendid enters and leaves the laundromat. *Cuddles' death is similar to Toothy's death from ''Ski Patrol. *The tree house Sniffles and Nutty are in is the same one from House Warming. It has the same details, decorations, and shape. *This is the only regular episode where one can be certain that Cro-Marmot has died, as he is sucked into a hole that plunges him into lava. *Pop and Handy are the only characters in this episode that aren't killed by Splendid. Though, Handy's death was unintentionally caused by Splendid. *This is the first episode of the TV series in which the starring character survives. *This is the first episode where the bottom of Splendid's tummy marking is curved. *As they swirl around the whirlpool, The Mole is standing on Cro-Marmot's block of ice. *Giggles' injury is similar to Lumpy's injury from Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *This is the first TV episode to feature all four blue characters. *This is so far, Splendid's only solo starring role. *Disco Bear, Flippy, and Mime are the only characters who don't appear in this episode. *The starring characters from the previous episode (Lumpy and Sniffles) made appearance roles. *On the official Happy Tree Friends site, this episode was posted under the title "Hero to Eternity" instead of "From Hero to Eternity". Also, for some reason, the episode was posted twice (first during 2009 and the second during 2010). *A link to part 1 of this episode on YouTube was the first thing ever to be posted on the official Facebook page for Happy Tree Friends. * The YouTube thumbnail for Part 1 spoils Cuddles' death. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:One Foot in the Grave